Most drumsticks are made from solid hickory and maple wood and a minority are made from either tubular aluminum with or without a plastic sleeve located over the major impact zones of the drumstick. The advantages of drumsticks made of wood is that they have that desired “wood feel” which includes light weight and flexural characteristics. The disadvantages of wood are the lack of durability, inconsistent strength and the damage wood causes to cymbals in the transferring of wood particles into the pours in the cymbal's metal. Metal drumsticks having a protective sleeve work well until the cymbal invariably cuts thru the sleeve and causes an impact contact between two metal surfaces causing potential damage to expensive cymbals. Wood also can cause undesirable vibrations and reverberations which are tiring to the drummer.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUED3,722,350Cordes27 Mar. 19733,958,485Peters25 May 19764,320,688Donohoe23 Mar. 19824,385,544Heiskell31 May 19835,179,237Grossman12 Jan. 1993
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,350 patent discloses a drumstick comprised of a hollow, cylindrical, metal tube, open at both ends and provided with a straight, cylindrical tip end portion of reduced diameter. A plastic tip is secured to the rear end of the drumstick. A plastic coating or sleeve is disposed along the larger diameter of the cylindrical portion of the drumstick. Variations in the sound characteristics can be achieved by varying the length of the reduced diameter, cylindrical tip portion.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,485 patent discloses a drumstick thrilled from a thermoplastic nylon matrix material and other reinforcing agents such as chopped fiberglass or carbon fibers. The drumstick body is hollow and includes a plurality of longitudinally disposed internal ribs for increasing stiffness and a vibration dampener disposed within to eliminate structural vibrations or reverberations which occur when a drumstick is struck against a solid surface such as the rim of a drum.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,688 patent discloses a synthetic drumstick formed from a central hollow core into which is inserted a flexible tapered stud member. A glass-filled nylon skin is molded over both the central core and the flexible stud member.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,544 patent discloses a drumstick made of flat fabric rolled upon itself repeatedly about a central axis. A material impregnating all of the layers of fabric holds the fabric tribe together.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,237 patent discloses a metal drumstick having a replaceable sheath of plastic material thereon to prevent damage to drums and cymbals. The drumstick is constructed to minimize vibration ordinarily associated with metal drumsticks.